Can't Describe
by xxjustjuliexx
Summary: Its Ashley's and Spencer's first Christmas together. What did they get each other?


Can't Describe

I wake up to an empty bed. A small moment of panic rushes through my head. For a second I thought it was all a dream, a play put on by my emotions and fantasies. As quickly as panic came rushing in, the feeling of relief and happiness comes around me. She walks into the room and the ability to move goes right out the window. She looks at me with those beautiful bright blue oceans eyes that I have fallen in love with since day one. "What you smiling at, Davies?"

"Just at you, Carlin. Merry Christmas baby."

"Merry Christmas to you too, Ash." Spencer lays down in bed next to me and pulls me into a passion slow kiss, with so much emotion and desire that I have never felt. She pulls back slowly and smiles. "I like mornings like these. Waking up next to you, with your arm around me. Seeing your cute sleepily face." Because that is totally attractive. "Kissing you." She stops to kiss me chastely. "Hearing your cute little snore."

"I do not snore!"

"Yes, you do baby but I love it." She kisses my pouting face, making it soften a bit. "So Davies, I got you a little some thing. I hope you like it."

"If it's you, then you know I will," I say winking. She smacks me on my arm and puts a serious face on.

"Stop it, you dirtied mind punk. Here just open your present please." She hands me a well-wrapped box. "I hope you like it. You're a bit of a hard person to get a gift for since you have everything!" She opens up her arms, gesturing to the whole house. I would disagree with her but I kind of really do have everything. And if I don't have it, I can get it. This is what happens when your father is a rock star that left you his whole fortune and estate.

"I do have everything. I have you." I pull her close enough that she is inches away from my face. "And that's something that money could never buy."

"I don't know about that Ash. When I found out you were rich, I thought I just hit the jackpot." I gasp while she just laughs at my face. "Oh, calm down you know I wasn't in it for the money. I think it was mostly the hottie that I could show off to all of my friends. And before you say anything please just open your gift Ashley." She points at the box in my hand and gives me the puppy dog eyes. Damn it. I could never deny those eyes. I nod my head and start to slowly unwrap the present.

The wrapping paper had little penguins that were holding hands on them. All the penguins had on little rainbow hats and scarves. "Could you go a little slower," she says sarcastically. I give her a serious face and she throws up her hands. I open up the box to a beautiful fossil watch. It was carefully picked. Black ceramic with a black face. The four numbers were dark blue and the minute and hour hands were sliver.

"Spence, I don't even know what to say. You really shouldn't have. This is beautiful."

"That's not all, Ash." She takes the watch from my hand and pushes the button on the left side of the face. As soon as she presses the button the face lights up and my initials show up white in the middle of the face. She turns the watch over and inside the watch the phrase "Just A Kiss" is engraved into the back of the face. Under that it says "Love, SC."

I couldn't find words to say. I stayed there for a few seconds just opening and closing my mouth. This was the most thoughtful gift someone could have given me. Spencer really had taken the time to pick this out and it truly became my most prized possession. "Babe, you have no idea how much this means to me. You really shouldn't have. It is so beautiful and so thoughtful. You are truly amazing, Spence. Thank you so much."

"It's nothing Ash. I wanted to get you something that you would really like."

"I don't like it... I love it. It's the best gift I've ever gotten. Thank you babe."

"You're welcome Ash. I'm glad that you loved it."

"Well since we are doing presents in bed, I got you something too." I wink at her and all she does is laugh. "But I was thinking maybe that present could wait until later. So in the mean time, I think this will just have to do. " I walk over to my drawer and pull out a small wrapped box.

"Garfield! Ash, you remembered." The day Spencer and I met, we played twenty-one questions. One of the questions was "Favorite cartoon character." Mine was Bugs Bunny and Spencer's was Garfield. She said it was something about the lasagna and sleeping that made Garfield so awesome. I saw the Garfield wrapping paper and thought of Spencer.

"Of course I remember. I remember everything about that night. It was one of the best nights of my life." She pulls me in and kisses me lovingly.

"It was one of the best nights of my life too." I smile and feel my cheeks turn red.

"Alright Carlin, come on. Open the box." She unwraps the box, carefully not to ripe the wrapping paper. She loves Garfield so much, she's probably going to save the paper.

Spencer opens the box to see a white gold charm bracelet. The bracelet has three charms on it, all white gold as well. The first charm is the letter "S" with her birthstone, amethyst, on the top of the letter. Spencer's favorite color has always been shades of purple, amethyst being number second charm is the yin and yang symbol. When we first met I noticed the symbol tattooed in the inside of her wrist. It was the same one I had designed for myself about two years ago. The third charm was a mini camera. Spencer's favorite thing to do is take pictures. She is an amazing photographer that displays her passion through her work.

" Ashley, this is so beautiful. Thank you." She takes the bracelet out and starts to put it on. "Perfect fit. I love it baby."

"Wait I think its missing something." She gives me a confused face as I pull out a second Garfield wrapped box. "Just open it." She takes the box and unwraps it as carefully as before. Spencer opens the box to a fourth charm. This charm is a heart, white gold just like the others. On one side the same phrase from my watch is engraved, "Just a Kiss."

"Oh my god, Ash. I love it."

"Wait. Just flip it over." She takes the charm out and flips it to the back side. "Can't Describe..." is engraved in the back with the initials AD to follow.

"Can't describe? What does it mean?" I point at the box. She looks down and realizes the small card inside. She pulls the card out and starts to read the poem inside.

**_So I sat down and thought awhile_**

**_Thought of words and phrases_**

**_Thought of feelings and emotions uncovered_**

**_Thought of all the moments and memories_**

**_And after time passed by there was nothing_**

**_No words and phrases_**

**_No feelings and emotions written_**

**_Nothing_**

**_But there was something_**

**_All these words and phrases_**

**_All these feelings and emotions uncovered_**

**_All of these moments_**

**_These memories were inside_**

**_And phrases and words_**

**_Can't describe…_**

After she is done reading she looks at me with tears in her eyes. "I wanted to write something meaningful and sweet, but I couldn't. I have all these emotions and feelings that it's hard to even use words to describe them. Spencer, you are the best thing that has happened to me and I'm so happy to have you in my life. I just wanted you to know that."

She grabs me and gives me a sweet loving hug. She pulls away a bit and kisses me whole-heartedly. "I love you Davies."

"I love you too Carlin."

"Forever," she asks with a smile on her face.

"Always." I smile at her and kiss her more passionately than the last. She gets up and walks towards the door.

"Now get up and get ready. We are having dinner at my parents' house," she says quickly rushing out of the room.

"Spencer! Your parents? Your mother hates me! Spencer!" I run out the room after her.

**Author's Note: This is my first short on FF. I wrote the "Can't Describe…" poem for someone very special to me for christmas. It wasn't the same way as the story or even the same gifts, but as the story, our gifts are thoughtful. I hope you guys like it.**


End file.
